Breaking the Rules
by Late Night Author
Summary: Enter the world of the Hummel coven, the Anderson pack, the Smythe coven, and the Lopez pack. How do these four families tie together? Because Sebastian is seeing Cooper behind his father's back? Because Kurt is hiding a relationship with Blaine? Because Sam and Nick are trying to get with humans? Some people just can't follow the rules. Pairings inside. HIATUS UNTIL FURTER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Enter the world of the Hudson-Hummel vampire coven, the Anderson werewolf pack, the Smythe vampire coven, and the Lopez werewolf coven. How are these four "families" tied together? Perhaps because Sebastian is secretly seeing Cooper and wants to change? That he gets captured by the council? That Kurt is going behind his family's back and seeing Blaine? Nick and Sam are trying to sneak around and date humans? Well, not everyone can follows the rules, can they?**

* * *

**Pairings:  
Coopbastian/Cooperbastian (Cooper Anderson / Sebastian Smythe)  
Niff (Nick Duval / Jeff Sterling)  
Klaine (Blaine Anderson / Kurt Hummel)****  
****Sory (Sam Evans / Rory Flanagan)**

**Background Pairings:  
Britanna (Brittany S. Pierce / Santana Lopez)  
Finchel (Rachel Berry / Finn Hudson)  
Quick (Quinn Fabray / Noah Puckerman)  
Barole (Burt Hummel / Carole Hudson-Hummel)**

* * *

**Packs/Covens:**

**Anderson Werewolf Pack - Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Everett Anderson [leader]**

**Hummel-Hudson Vampire Coven - Burt Hummel [leader], Carole Hudson-Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans.**

**Lopez Werewolf Pack - Santana Lopez [leader] and Brittany S. Pierce****,**** Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Nick Duval.**

**Smythe Vampire Coven - Sebastian Smythe, Grant Smythe [leader], Andrew Smythe****.**

* * *

**Ages:  
Sebastian Smythe - Seventeen [stopped aging two years ago]  
Cooper Anderson - Twenty-Six [stopped aging twenty years ago]  
Kurt Hummel - Seventeen [stopped aging five years ago]****  
****Blaine Anderson - Eighteen [stopped aging fifteen years ago]  
Nick Duval - Nineteen [stopped aging fifty years ago]  
Jeff Sterling - Seventeen  
Sam Evans - Eighteen [stopped aging sixteen years ago]  
Rory Flanagan - Sixteen****  
****Finn Hudson - Nineteen [stopped aging ten years ago]  
Rachel Berry - Nineteen [stopped aging ten years ago]  
Noah Puckerman - Twenty [stopped aging eleven years ago]  
Quinn Fabray - Nineteen [stopped aging ten years ago]****  
****Santana Lopez - Twenty [stopped aging fifty-one years ago]  
Brittany S. Pierce - Twenty [stopped aging fifty-one years ago]  
Burt Hummel - Forty-five [stopped aging one hundred and two years ago]  
Carole Hudson-Hummel - Forty-one [stopped aging one hundred and three years ago]  
Grant Smythe - Fifty [stopped aging six hundred and eleven years ago]  
Andrew Smythe - Twenty-five [stopped aging one hundred years ago]**

* * *

**Grant Smythe - Father of Sebastian and Andrew Smythe, changed Andrew, Sebastian is a hybrid because he had sex with a human woman who died giving birth to him, leader of the Smythe vampire coven.**

**Burt Hummel - Father of Kurt Hummel, step-father to Finn Hudson, leader of the Hummel-Hudson vampire coven.**

**Santana Lopez - leader of the Lopez werewolf pack.**

**Everett Anderson - father of Cooper and Blaine Anderson, leader of the Anderson Werewolf Pack.**

* * *

_**Some people just can't follow the rules…**_

**Breaking the Rules  
Season One - Episode One**

Sebastian's phone rang loudly, making him come out of his sleepy haze.

He quickly grabbed it, "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?"_ his big brother, Andrew, demanded.

"I-I...um...I went out hunting," Sebastian said, glancing at his sleeping mate, Cooper Anderson, who was beside him.

_"Finally! I didn't know you had it in you to kill a human!"_ Andrew laughed, _"Damn! Take as long as you need, little brother,"_ the phone clicked off at that.

Sebastian sighed, flopping back.

Sebastian Smythe was sort of a vampire. His dad had sex with a human who died during childbirth. He was a hybrid; he had his blood tested (well, not willingly) and it was forty-nine percent vampire and fifty-one percent human. He could be changed into anything he wanted. And what he wanted was out of the Smythe coven –which consisted of his father, Grant, and his older brother, Andrew; both vampires- and into the Anderson pack. Cooper was just stubborn.

"You are very good at lying," Cooper's voice startled him.

Sebastian looked up at him and shrugged, "Lots of practice," he cuddled up to Cooper again, loving the feeling of being warm.

Cooper Anderson. There really wasn't a way to describe him. He was next in line to take over the pack if his father, Everett, died. He had a younger brother, Blaine. Now Blaine didn't like Sebastian very much. Probably because the first time they met, Sebastian attacked him. It was an accident, honestly. He and Cooper had been on the couch in the living room, making out and Cooper was trying to get his shirt off when he heard the door open. He had no idea Cooper had a brother and he got freaked out and went vampire on him. Cooper had to calm him. He was scared more than pissed off, really. Sebastian was _not_ a people person.

Cooper laughed, "Lucky my dad doesn't have a problem with you," he said, nuzzling Sebastian's hair with his nose, "I think your dad would put a silver bullet in my head."

Sebastian sighed, looking into Cooper's blue eyes, "I had my blood tested. Forty nine percent vampire...you could change me into a werewolf like you. I have more human blood than vampire and-"

"No," Cooper said, "Your family would want to kill you. We'd be on the run the rest of our lives."

"I don't care," Sebastian said, stubborn as ever, "I'll ask your dad. He would do it."

Cooper sighed, "You're a persistent little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sebastian kissed him quickly, "And I'm not little."

Cooper laughed, "Sebastian, when a person can do this," he put his two hands on Sebastian's stomach and covered all the way across it, "It means your small."

"Yeah, well, you have big hands," Sebastian smirked.

"I do not," Cooper poked his stomach.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning over and hiding in the covers all over Cooper's bed.

Cooper laughed and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

Sebastian sighed, "I'm going to have to go eventually. They'll get suspicious."

"Maybe I should change you," Cooper mused, "Then you wouldn't have to leave."

Sebastian looked up at him quickly, "Really?"

"Well…yeah," Cooper said, "I mean, you'd still have vampire blood and werewolf blood," he laughed, "You can brag about those things, y'know."

Sebastian hugged his neck tightly and pulled away, "When?"

"Soon," Cooper told him, pursing his lips, "During the next full moon."

Sebastian smiled at him and kissed him then moved to kiss his neck.

Cooper laughed, "Someone is excited."

Sebastian nodded, kissing his chest.

Cooper just laughed at his boyfriend's antics.

* * *

"Oof," Kurt Hummel fell to the ground and out of the tree he was attempting to climb down out of his window.

Blaine Anderson laughed at him and Kurt took off his shoe and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Blaine whined, "Babe."

"Right, sorry," Kurt mumbled, "I always go to the violent place."

Kurt Hummel was the son of the legendary Burt Hummel who led the Hummel-Hudson vampire coven. He was a vampire, obviously. He had a step-brother named Finn and a step-mother named Carole. In the coven was also Finn's mate, Rachel Berry, and their friend, Sam Evans.

Burt didn't like werewolves and Kurt liked a certain werewolf. A lot.

"We really need to find a better way to do this," Blaine handed Kurt his shoe back, "Maybe you should try to explain-"

"No," Kurt said quickly, "He'd have a fit and I'd never see you again."

"You want to come over? Just a warning; Sebastian is there. I know you two don't get along very well," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, "He just gets on my nerves and I want to smack him!"

Blaine Anderson was short. Shorter than Kurt at least. But then again, Kurt thought he was unnaturally tall. Blaine's father, Everett, was the only leader in all of Lima that was fine with any species. He even let him start going to McKinley to be with Kurt. McKinley was full of supernatural beings but they had to hide it because of the few humans in the school. Blaine looked up to his brother- well, he did until he mated with Sebastian; he thought that was a bad decision.

"Let's go then," Blaine smiled, lacing his hand with Kurt's.

What they didn't notice, was Finn Hudson looking out the window in shock.

* * *

"He's cute!" Jeff Sterling said, jumping on his bed and looking at his step-brother, Rory Flanagan.

Rory rolled his eyes.

"You just like that Sam Evans kid!" Jeff giggled, jumping to Rory's bed and sitting beside him.

"Shut up, Jeff," Rory said.

"Admit it!" Jeff whined.

"Jeff," Rory said, accent stronger than ever, "Shut up. I'll tell Nick you like him."

"That's not funny!" Jeff shot up to a sitting position, "At least Nick isn't creepy."

Rory snorted, "Sam is not creepy!"

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jeff! Rory! It's eleven o'clock at night! Are you two in bed?" Greg Sterling called.

"Shit," Jeff whispered and jumped in his bed, turning the lamp off.

Rory laughed, lying down in his bed.

"Yes, dad!" they both chorused.

They had been step-brothers since they were little, Rory called Greg dad at this point since he never even met his dad. Jeff called Lisa mom too.

"I want a cat," Jeff said randomly.

"Are you sleep talking again or just being you?" Rory snorted.

"Just being me," Jeff said simply, "We should get a hairless cat."

"Gross," Rory snorted.

Jeff sighed, "Then I want a black cat."

"Those are bad luck," Rory said.

"Oh, don't be so superstitious," Jeff snorted.

"Well-" Rory started.

"Jeff! Rory! We can here you!" Lisa called.

* * *

The next day at school, Nick let out a humanized yelp when he was yanked into an empty classroom and the door was shut behind him.

"What do you want?" Nick demanded, circling Sam Evans.

Sam sighed, "We both have the same problem."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "And what is that?"

Sam pursed his lips, "We both like humans."

Nick glared at the vampire, "You have no proof."

"Well, I have knowledge that Jeff likes you," Sam crossed his arms, leaning on the wall.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "From who?"

"From Rory," Sam said, "I talk to him a lot, trying to get on his good side and be a friend and all that jazz. You know Rory is a reliable source for Jeff information too."

Nick sighed, "Santana will have a fit if I tell her," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Nick Duval was a part of the Lopez werewolf pack. He was second in command; his rank was even higher than Noah Puckerman.

Sam was from the Hummel-Hudson vampire coven and was changed in 1978.

"Then don't tell her," Sam whispered, "Watch this," he opened the door and peeked out, pointing things out to Nick, "Blaine and Kurt have been talking a lot," he pointed to them talking by Blaine's locker, Kurt trying to hide it, "Blaine is from the Anderson pack and Kurt is from my coven," he explained, "Look at Sebastian Smythe," he pointed to him, "He's been texting non-stop."

Nick narrowed his eyes and looked at the phone, "Holy shit. Cooper Anderson?"

Sam nodded, "So basically everyone is defying the rules now," he shut the door again, "If they can, we can."

"I don't think so," someone startled them from the other doorway.

"F-Finn," Sam said in shock. Finn was second in command in the Hummel-Hudson vampire coven.

Nick glared at him.

"_Everyone_ is breaking the rules now. We need to get this world back into order," Finn said, "Burt already knows of Kurt and Blaine and we will be telling Grant Smythe about Sebastian and Cooper. This isn't tolerated, Sam."

"Finn, we can love who we want," Sam said, "You loved Rachel while she was human!"

"And I changed her right away!" Finn yelled, "Unless you plan to change Rory right away, you have a problem here, Sam!"

"No, I don't!" Sam yelled, "I am going to be with him and I'm not going to make him change when he is so young!"

Nick glared at him, going to leave.

"I've already told Santana as well," Finn said.

Nick swallowed and still walked out.

Sam glared at him and walked out the door as well.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Facts:  
1) Vampires can go out in the sunlight in this story and they don't sparkle.  
2) They sleep.  
3) They eat (but drink blood most of the time).**

* * *

_Some people just can't follow the rules..._

**Breaking the Rules  
Season One - Episode Two**

Everyone was always a little uncomfortable in glee club. They would be able to talk about everything and who they were but there were two humans in the group, Rory and Jeff.

Mercedes, Mr. Schuester, Miss. Pillsbury, Sue, Tina, and Mike were all witches and wizards.

Nick walked into the room and sat as far away from Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn as possible. He sat beside Jeff.

Sam walked in and glared at Finn, taking a seat right beside Rory in spite of him and Rachel.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and Finn, knowing he told Burt. He grabbed Blaine's hand and drug him to another end of the room.

"FINN HUDSON!" Sebastian stomped into the room, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Uh…hey, Jeff? Want to take Rory and do a favor for me?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes!" Jeff said quickly. He was such a suck up sometimes.

"I have copies of sheet music a few floors up on the fourth floor," Mr. Schue explained, "There is a lot, it should take two of you."

Jeff drug Rory from the room and Mr. Schue quickly got on his laptop, sending all his sheet music to the copier. Then he sighed, "What's going on, guys?!"

"FINN IS A BITCH!" Sebastian yelled and lunged at him, Kurt and Blaine holding him back and he hissed.

"Okay, let's all calm down and say what our problem is," Mr. Schue said, "Sebastian?"

"I'm seeing Cooper and he is changing me and Finn told my father," Sebastian growled.

Mr. Schue sighed, "Sam?"

"I'm in love with Rory," Sam said, looking down, "And Finn told Burt."

"Kurt and Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We're in love," Kurt giggled, blushing at Blaine.

Mr. Schue sighed again, "Nick?"

"I'm in love with Jeff," Nick crossed his arms.

"This is wrong!" Puck yelled, "You can't…see other covens! Especially other species!"

"Wanna bet?" Blaine snorted and grabbed Kurt's waist, kissing him deeply.

Finn grabbed the back of Kurt's shirt and pulled him away from Blaine.

Kurt stomped on Finn's foot and growled, eyes flashing red.

"C'mon," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and ran out.

"Did…they just run away?" Finn asked.

Nick stuck his tongue out and went to walk out when Jeff walked in. He smirked at his pack, "Hey, Jeff!" he then kissed him deeply.

Jeff pulled away in shock and Nick drug him out.

Sam got up quickly when Rory came in and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room.

Sebastian glared at Finn, "You will regret your decision," he growled and sat down, taking out his phone and whined, "Cooper, come pick me up. Finn's being mean to me."

Finn snorted, crossing his arms, "Wait until the council hears about this."

"Finn, Kurt is your brother!" Mercedes yelled.

"Yeah!" Tina yelled, "You should support his decisions."

Mike nodded.

Cooper walked into the room.

"Yay," Sebastian said, suddenly innocent and nice, hugging his neck, "You run fast."

Finn wrinkled his nose. He already hated Sebastian for being hybrid and now he's dating a werewolf.

Cooper wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, "Now what did Finn do?" he narrowed his eyes at Finn. He was older, he had more power.

"He told my dad," Sebastian said, hiding his face in Cooper's neck.

"Oh, really?" Cooper took a step forward.

"Mr. Anderson!" Mr. Schuester said quickly, "I think you should take your leave now."

"C'mon, baby," Cooper told Sebastian, walking out and glaring at him, his eyes yellow as he glared at Finn.

* * *

"This is perfect timing anyways," Cooper told Sebastian, "The full moon is tonight."

Sebastian buried his head in his neck again, sitting in his lap on the couch in the living room.

Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Sam all sat across from them.

"We're right here, y'know," Blaine snapped.

Cooper shrugged, kissing Sebastian's neck.

"Ugh, you guys can go in the other den with me," Blaine said, leading them all out quickly.

Cooper smiled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and kissing along his neck.

"Uh…what's going on?" Everett walked in, looking at Sebastian's red rimmed eyes from when he was crying.

"Finn Hudson decided to tell Grant about us," Cooper told his father, "I'm changing him tonight. I'm of legal age and I don't need permission. But I'm hoping you accept it."

"Of course I'll accept it," Everett laughed, "I can't wait to have Sebastian as a son, I've always accepted you two."

"Does that mean you don't accept Kurt?" Sebastian tried.

Everett sighed, "No, Sebastian."

"Damnit," Sebastian said under his breath, "I can't wait."

"Uh…Sebastian," Cooper said, "You know it's going to hurt…"

"Yeah, I do," Sebastian told him, "But I'm putting up with it so I can be with you and like you forever," he poked his nose.

"You're not going to be able to go to school for a while," Cooper told him, carding his fingers through Sebastian's hair after Everett walked out, "You'll be a little bipolar for a while."

Sebastian tilted his head, "Why?"

"It's just your body adjusting," Cooper said, "Blaine seemed like he was PMSing after he changed," he chuckled, "Then again, he was born into this. Changing you is a little difficult, Seb. My blood has to be on yours. You…"

"I know," Sebastian told him, "I'm not scared of knives, Cooper. And I know you can't do it," he shrugged, "I can do it, I promise."

Cooper swallowed, "I don't want to leave your side, but…I can't stand to see you in pain, Seb. It'll take approximately twenty-four hours."

Sebastian nodded, "I can do this, Cooper."

Cooper sighed, putting forehead on Sebastian's, "Let's go up to my room, yeah?"

Sebastian nodded and got up.

Cooper smirked, picking Sebastian up and hoisting him over his shoulder, grinning.

Sebastian laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," Cooper said, "Duh."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Cooper walked into his room and threw him on the bed.

Cooper smiled, crawling on top of him and stared at him.

Sebastian laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Remembering you like this," Cooper told him.

Sebastian sighed, "This is going to be so weird. A person shouldn't be able to be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. I bet it's a sign of the apocalypse."

Cooper rolled his eyes, kissing him.

* * *

Jeff bit his lip, putting his stuff in his locker after school the next day. Nick hadn't spoken to him since they kissed; he just left him in the hallway. Sam took Rory to their house while Greg and Lisa weren't home so Jeff kind of wandered around the park for a while.

Jeff sighed, putting his head on his locker.

"Hey there," someone said and Jeff looked at Nick who was leaning on his locker.

"Hi…" Jeff blushed.

"Sorry we couldn't talk sooner," Nick shrugged, "My…family was being stupid. I…can we talk?"

"Sure," Jeff said nervously.

* * *

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled loudly, "It's your turn to go to the store or we're all going to starve."

There was a snort from the kitchen.

"Well…not Kurt and Sam!" Blaine called.

"Ugh," Cooper said, "JUST A SECOND!" he sighed, "We should get dressed."

"I don't wanna go," Sebastian muttered into the pillow, "I'm tired."

"I'm not going alone!" Cooper said, "I'll get lonely."

Sebastian laughed, "What did you do before you met me?"

"I talked to myself," Cooper shrugged.

"Did you answer yourself?" Sebastian laughed and Cooper threw his shirt at him.

* * *

"Damn," Sebastian looked at the list, "Werewolves eat a lot."

"It's Blaine," Cooper laughed, "And dad. I don't eat as much but I still eat a lot," he looked down the list.

"I'll go get the stuff down here," Sebastian said, walking down the aisle and looked down the list, putting things in the shopping cart.

Someone grabbed his arm and whipped him around.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he came face to face with his older brother, Andrew Smythe.

"A-Andrew," Sebastian said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Andrew put a hand over his mouth.

Sebastian suddenly wasn't so thankful that there was only two other people in the store and they were all the way on the other end.

"I'm taking you back and then we're taking you to the Ohio council," Andrew growled, his eyes turning red.

Sebastian looked at him wide eyed and Andrew drug him out of the store and threw him into the backseat of his jeep.

Sebastian glared at his father, "You're actually helping him?!"

Grant growled, "You wanted to be with a werewolf. You wanted to become one! You are no son of mine anymore. You are a disgrace to this family."

Sebastian glared at them and slid his phone out discreetly.

**Seb:** Help.

**Cooper:** What?

**Seb:** My dad and my brother are taking me to the Ohio council.

**Cooper:** Okay. Calm down. They can't vote you guilty if someone opposes and all leaders of covens and packs are on the council, including my father. I'll be there and I'll save you, I promise.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

This should be fun.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Some people just can't follow the rules..._

**Breaking the Rules  
Season One - Episode Three**

"Let me go!" Sebastian growled, "You can't do this!"

The two guards shoved him into the courtroom and Sebastian glared when he saw Santana smirking at him.

Sebastian took a shaky breath as he was shoved into the chair.

Blaine stood beside his dad's chair and nodded to Kurt who was across the room with the vampires.

Kurt nodded and talked to his dad quietly, earning a glare from Finn.

The judge, Sue, banged the gavel off of the table.

"This trial is called to order," Sue said, "It seems twinky over there-"

Everett cleared his throat.

"_Mr. Smythe_," Sue corrected, "It seems Mr. Smythe tried to go against the leader of his coven. The Smythe coven is very high in our culture, wouldn't you say?"

Sebastian nodded shakily and he saw the door open and Cooper slipped in, sitting beside his father.

Sue sighed, "It seems Grant would like immediate excision."

Sebastian sat there wide eyed.

"All in favor?" Sue asked.

Grant's hand went up and so did Santana's.

"Opposed?" Sue asked.

Everett's hand went up and Burt sighed, putting his hand up.

"It seems the vote is tied," Sue said, "Would the children please vote? All in favor?"

Finn and Andrew put their hands up.

"Opposed?" Sue said, throwing Kurt a fond smile.

Kurt smiled at Blaine confidently and put his hand up.

Cooper put his hand up and Blaine sighed, putting his up as well. He didn't like Sebastian, but he didn't want to see someone killed. Love is love. Cooper would never find love again if his mate died now.

"Well," Sue said, "Mr. Smythe will not be-"

"I WANT HIM OUT OF MY FAMILY!" Grant yelled, "HE WILL NOT STAY WITH ME!"

Sebastian looked down, pursing his lips.

"A vampire or werewolf has to be in a coven at all times or in prison until one accepts them," Sue said.

"We would _gladly_ take him in our pack," Cooper volunteered.

"You're a werewolf pack," Sue said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Grant nodded.

"This trial is over," Sue got up and left.

Sebastian ran over to Cooper and hugged him, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him.

Cooper smiled, kissing him back, "Let's go home."

"We'll get your stuff from the house," Everett told him, glaring at Grant, "I don't see why anyone would ever want their own child dead."

Cooper continued to hug Sebastian tightly.

Blaine smiled softly. Maybe it wasn't that bad. He glanced at Kurt across the room and gave him a smile, taking out his phone.

**Blaine:** Your dad doesn't seem too opposed to relationships like theirs if he voted no for the execution.

**Kurt:** I'm not telling him.

**Blaine:** Whhhy? Don't you love meee?

**Kurt:** Yes, but I don't want to deal with Finn.

**Blaine:** Screw Finn.

**Kurt:** GROSS!

**Blaine:** Not that way. I just think you could tell your dad and not him.

**Kurt:** Ugh. Fine.

**Blaine:** Love you.

**Kurt:** Love you too.

Blaine threw Kurt a smile as he walked out with Everett, Cooper and Sebastian following him.

* * *

"Stop it, Nick!" Jeff yelled.

Nick sighed.

"You're freaking me out!" Jeff said.

"Do you want proof?" Nick demanded.

Jeff swallowed. This was crazy. Things like this don't exist. It's not even possible. Jeff was really open-minded about everything. He believed in aliens even! But that was all Rory's fault for making him watch E.T.

"Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff whispered.

Nick grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes, his own flashing yellow.

Jeff gasped, "But…"

"I know it's a lot to take it," Nick said quietly.

Jeff stared at him in shock, "I-Is Sam…?"

"No," Nick told him, "He's a vampire."

Jeff groaned, putting his head on the desk in the empty classroom they were in, "THIS IS INSANE!"

"Well…do you want me to tell you everything all at once?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Okay…there are four covens. First is my pack, Santana is the leader, then there's Brittany, Puck, and Quinn in that pack also. There's another werewolf pack called the Anderson pack it has Blaine, his dad, Everett, and Cooper-" his phone went off.

**Santana:** THE LITTLE BITCHLETTE DIDN'T GET GUILTY AND HE GETS TO GO WITH THE ANDERSONS NOW!

"Uh…and I guess Sebastian is with the Anderson pack now," Nick said, "But he's a vampire."

Jeff groaned, hiding his face in his arms.

"Um…then there's the Hummel-Hudson vampire coven," Nick pursed his lips, "Which has Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Kurt," he glanced at Jeff, "Then there is the Smythe coven with Sebastian's dad, Grant, and his brother, Andrew. I guess Sebastian just betrayed them or something," he shook his head.

Jeff sat there.

"Jeff…are you okay?" Nick asked.

Jeff had always been one of Nick's best friends, but Nick always managed to keep it a secret. It was odd now that he told him, he felt relieved. He also really wanted to kiss Jeff. Two points for Nick Duval. He would have had three if he didn't freak Jeff out.

Jeff bit on his bottom lip and stood up and walked around the desk until he was in front of Nick.

Nick looked at him, nervousness in his brown eyes.

Jeff hugged his neck, "I knew you were weird for a reason."

"So…?" Nick prompted.

Jeff pulled back from the hug and kissed him.

* * *

"I think you should sit down," Kurt said nervously.

Burt sighed, sitting down, "Now I'm scared. You already came out."

Kurt sat down across from him, "I'm…uh…going to be blunt," he took a deep breath, "I'm dating Blaine Anderson."

Burt sighed, "I know."

Kurt stared at him, "What?"

"Finn told me," Burt pursed his lips, "You aren't planning on leaving the coven, are you?"

"I haven't considered it," Kurt shook his head, "I don't want to…and Everett is pretty accepting about this whole thing."

Burt sighed, "Looks like we have a treaty to write up."

Kurt's face broke out in a huge grin and he hugged Burt, "Thanks."

"As long as you're happy," Burt said.

Kurt smiled happily and took out his phone, running up to his room.

Burt shook his head, sighing.

The front door opened and closed.

"Hey, Burt!" Sam called, "Guess what?" he drug Rory into the room, "I'm dating Rory."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Finn mumbled to Rachel in the kitchen.

"We'll fix it, one way or another," Rachel told him.

* * *

Cooper smiled as he kissed Sebastian, laying on his- uh, _their_ bed. Cooper really liked the sound of that.

"Are we going to do this?" Sebastian asked between kisses.

"If you're ready," Cooper told him.

"I'm scared," Sebastian whispered.

"Me too," Cooper breathed out, "We don't have to do this."

"I want to," Sebastian told him, "I mean…I don't know what's going to happen…half vampire and half werewolf," he pursed his lips, "Let's do this."

"Okay," Cooper nodded, kissing him again.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Playlist: ****  
*****Cooper's ringtone* Silver Dive – Ed Tullett  
Animal – Neon Trees**

* * *

_Some people just can't follow the rules…_

**Breaking the Rules  
Season One - Episode Four**

Cooper sighed as he leaned on the door.

Blaine sighed, "How is-"

There was a muffled scream in the bedroom.

"If you finish that question, I'll throw you across this room," Cooper growled his head on the wall, "He's going to be immortal. His organs are stopping! How you do THINK he is?!" he knew he shouldn't be blowing up on Blaine, he was just pissed off.

"It's the full moon, Cooper," Blaine sighed, "Dad said you should go out for a run or you aren't going to feel well tomorrow."

"Well, Sebastian isn't going to feel well anyways," Cooper muttered.

Blaine pursed his lips, "If you want to take care of him, you're going to have to take care of yourself first. I'll stay here for an hour and you can go out and run."

Cooper sighed, "I want you to listen too. This is the point where the transformation can be stopped. If Grant gets ahold of him somehow…"

Blaine nodded, "I got it, Cooper. Go," he rolled his eyes.

Cooper took a deep breath, his eyes had been yellow for a while now, "Thanks, squirt," he said and ran out.

* * *

"Where's Sebastian today?" Kurt asked thoughtfully, "I had a bunch of puns made up."

"Be nice," Blaine laughed, "He's changing," he whispered quietly.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, "I just got about fifty others."

Blaine hit his arm playfully and smiled when they sat down, kissing him. Blaine was really happy that he could finally be open about their relationship.

Finn walked in with Rachel and yelled, "Dude! That's my brother!"

"Shut up, Finn," Kurt snapped and pulled Blaine into another kiss just in spite of Finn.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Finn growled, "MR. SCHUESTER! PDA!"

Blaine growled and pulled away before Mr. Schuester could walk in and crossed his arms, sinking in his seat and looking pissed.

Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Uh…hey guys," he looked at them, "Where are Jeff and N-"

Nick drug Jeff in and Jeff's cheeks were bright red and he had red marks on his neck.

Everyone started snickering.

"You guys were late," Mr. Schuester pointed out.

Nick shrugged, "I was busy."

Mr. Schue sighed, "Don't let it happen again, guys."

"Mhmm," Nick muttered, holding Jeff's hand.

Jeff was blushing the whole time.

"Kurt? Blaine? You wanted to sing a duet together?" Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine and Kurt got up.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Just to piss big brother off."

Finn glared and then turned to Santana, "Aren't you going to stop them?" he pointed at Jeff and Nick while Nick nuzzled Jeff's neck and Jeff let out a giggle.

"No way," Santana said, "It's hot."

"And they're happy!" Quinn added.

"Jeff, Nick, I thought you were doing backup for us," Blaine sighed.

The two jumped up and Nick drug Jeff over.

"Nick!" Santana scolded, "He isn't a rag doll."

Nick shrugged at the alpha and started harmonizing with Jeff.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, singing first, _"__Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied,"_ he nodded to Kurt.

Kurt threw him a smile, _"Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I w__on't get out alive."_

"_No, I won't sleep tonight,"_ they both sang.

They smiled to Jeff and Nick and sang with them, _"__Oh, oh. I want some more. Whoa, oh. What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Whoa, oh. I want some more. Whoa, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.__"_

Blaine sang by himself, twirling Kurt around, _"Here we are again, __I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's gettin heavy and I wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide.__"_

Kurt sang, _"__I do it every time. You're killin' me now__."_

Kurt and Blaine laughed, singing together, _"__And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._"

"_Oh, oh. I want some more. Whoa, oh. What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Whoa, oh__.__ What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.__"_

Kurt sang quietly with Blaine, _"__Hush, hush, the world is quiet. Hush__,__ hush, we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand? No, I won't sleep tonight.__"_

"_Oh, oh. I want some more. Whoa, oh. What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Whoa, oh. I want some more. Whoa, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Here we go again.__  
__Here we go again.__  
__Here we go again__.__"_

Everyone clapped except Finn and Rachel.

"I liked that song!" Jeff said.

"You totally ruined the moment," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Jeff stuck his tongue out and went back to sit beside Rory, Nick following him like (pardon the pun) a puppy.

Sam laughed and smiled at Rory.

Finn glared at them, shaking his head.

Sam smirked at Finn and leaned down, kissing Rory.

"Mr. Schuester?" Jeff asked, "I have a song I want to sing tomorrow."

"Okay, Jeff, the floor is yours then," he smiled.

Jeff smiled happily and went back to listening to Nick talk to Rory.

_Even if Rory is my PROTECTIVE big brother, they're actually getting along,_ Jeff thought as he played with one of the buttons on the sleeve of Nick's jacket, _Which is good. I wonder if he knows about Sam…_

Jeff glanced up at Rory and he was talking with Nick while Sam laughed, talking too.

_I hope I can make out with Nick again today,_ Jeff thought, his mind wandering, _He had A LOT of pent up sexual feelings._

"Uh…Jeff?" Kurt tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jeff looked over.

"Class is over," Kurt laughed, "The bell rang."

Jeff looked around and Nick was waiting for him at the door.

"Oh," Jeff laughed, "I just…got lost in thought," he rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he said and ran out.

* * *

"I don't know if you should come over today," Blaine said as he met up with Kurt in the hallway.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, "Sebastian is going to be more hormonal than a pregnant woman."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm so scared."

Blaine laughed, grabbing his hand and earning a few dirty looks from students. Blaine growled and his eyes flashed yellow, all of the students quickly looking away.

Kurt pursed his lips, "Maybe we should stop-"

"No," Blaine snapped, "They have no right to look at us like this. I'm in love with you and I'm going to show that no matter what."

Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Cooper demanded, looking at Everett. Sebastian was moved down to the couch and was still unconscious, his arm stitched up. Cooper told Sebastian he didn't need to cut that deep and he was so nervous he cut it too deep.

"I said roughly twenty-four hours," Everett said, "You need to calm down, Coop. It's only two minutes passed the time."

Cooper groaned, "This is insane. I knew this was a bad idea," he ran his hands through his hair furiously and started pacing.

Blaine walked into the house, Kurt following him.

"Hey-" Blaine started.

"If you want to be perky, go to your room, because I. Will. Kill. You," Cooper growled.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender, "What's wrong?"

"He's not up yet," Cooper said, pacing.

Kurt looked at the clock, "Um…Cooper?"

"What?" Cooper demanded.

Kurt pursed his lips, "Did you guys set your clocks for day light savings time yesterday?"

Cooper groaned and threw himself on the other couch.

Blaine and Kurt snickered.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: This scene was starting to take a bad turn and I couldn't kill off my main character so I quickly fixed that. I don't think anyone would have liked me to kill off Sebastian anyways.**

**A/N2: Raven-of-the-forest - Your song should be in the next chapter. I'm probably going to use Silver Dive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Moody!Sebastian was really, really fun to write. I think I enjoy it too much. I might need to keep him.**

**A/N2: Holy shit…someone asked me to update on Tumblr. I feel loved! This thing would be easier to update if there was inspiration. *bangs head off of desk repeatedly***

**Songs:  
Whitney Houston – Dance with Somebody.  
Tatu - All about Us**

* * *

_Some people just can't follow the rules..._

**Breaking the Rules  
Season One - Episode Five**

Sebastian groaned and shifted on the couch.

"I think you two should go upstairs," Everett told Kurt and Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine demanded, "I want to meet my new brother."

"Well, he doesn't like Kurt very much," Everett said cautiously, "I don't exactly know what he's going to be like."

"And he's not a toy, asshole," Cooper said, sitting beside the couch.

Blaine sighed, "C'mon, Kurt."

They went upstairs and Cooper sighed, putting his head on the arm of the couch.

Sebastian's eyes opened and he blinked a bunch of times.

Cooper jumped up quickly, "Seb?"

Sebastian smiled at him, "Hey."

Cooper laughed in shock and hugged him, yanking him up.

Sebastian laughed quietly, "What's wrong?"

Cooper just hugged him tighter.

Sebastian pulled back, his eyes still yellow.

"It worked," Cooper said in shock.

Sebastian looked at him curiously, "How do you know?"

Cooper laughed, pulling a mirror out from Sebastian's bag and showed it to him.

"W-Wow," Sebastian said in shock.

Cooper continued smiling like an idiot.

Sebastian smiled back and kissed him roughly.

Cooper laughed between kisses and fell back.

Everett rolled his eyes and walked out.

Cooper smiled between kisses, "Someone is horny."

"Yes," Sebastian said simply, kissing his neck.

"Gross," a voice said.

They both looked up and saw Blaine standing there.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice.

"Damn, Cooper," Blaine snorted, "Good thing I wasn't like that. It's like he's in heat."

Cooper laughed, "Not qui-te," his voice wavered when Sebastian started to give him a hicky.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the other room.

Sebastian pulled back, "I'm cold."

"Uh…I'll get you a blanket," Cooper laughed quietly and grabbed the spare blanket from the chair while keeping Sebastian lying on top of his chest.

Sebastian cuddled under the blanket and smiled, closing his eyes and lying on Cooper's chest.

Cooper sighed and rubbed his back, "You need to change."

"Later," Sebastian muttered, eyes closed.

Cooper sat up again and Sebastian fell on the floor, "You need to change or you'll get it'll hurt worse."

Sebastian sighed and got up, "Fine," he looked at the cut on his arm, "Ow…"

"Yeah," Cooper said and sighed, "C'mon."

* * *

Sebastian trudged into McKinley two days later. He was sexually frustrated, irritated, and was going to kill anyone who confronted him about the trial or anything else.

"Hey, Sebastian," Blaine ran up to him.

"What?" Sebastian snapped.

Blaine held up his hands, "Calm down."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, "If Cooper asked you to watch me, fuck off."

"Look, I know you're really frustrated-" Blaine started.

"Cooper was so busy teaching me stuff I haven't had sex in over four days!" Sebastian yelled, "Frustrated doesn't BEGIN to cover it!"

"Okay, well, the sooner you get to class, the sooner you can go home," Blaine tried.

Sebastian sighed, "FINE!" and stomped off to class.

"Well, that was entertaining," Kurt walked up with Sam.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Rory is out sick today," Sam put his forehead on the lockers, "I'm so depressed and lonely."

Blaine laughed quietly, "Why don't you just go over there after school?"

"Because his dad doesn't know that we're dating yet," Sam sighed.

"Go hang out with Nick and Jeff to distract yourself," Blaine smiled.

Sam sighed again, "They smell weird."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," Kurt shrugged, "You do too, but I got used to it."

Blaine looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?"

"Yep," Kurt patted his shoulder.

* * *

Jeff's phone went off in eighth period and he slipped it out of his pocket, thankful his last period was study hall and the students could basically do whatever they wanted.

**Rory:** Good luck with the performance.

**Jeff:** Good luck with the puking.

**Rory:** Gee, thanks.

**Jeff:** Yep.

**Rory:** Why are you singing that song?

**Jeff:** Nicky said he likes it when I dance.

**Rory:** Nicky?

**Jeff:** Shut up, you call Sam "Sammy" so you have no right to mock me.

**Rory:** Who is helping you?

**Jeff:** Britt-Britt.

**Rory:** Santana doesn't like you hanging around with members of her pack, you know.

**Jeff:** Yeah, well, I like her.

**Rory:** Are you going to tell Nick about what we are?

**Jeff: **...

**Rory:** I'm going to tell Sam.

**Jeff:** I'll wait to see how a vampire reacts before I tell a werewolf.

**Rory:** See you after school then.

* * *

Jeff smiled as the music started and Brittany jumped up, doing the moves with Jeff.

"_Clock strikes, upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time, to figure out how to chase my blues away. I've done alright, up 'til now, it's the light of day that shows me how. And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls."_

Jeff and Brittany pulled Nick and Santana up, dancing with them.

"_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me."_

Jeff walked over and pulled Kurt, Sam, and Blaine up, making them dance.

"_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!"_

Brittany tried to pull Sebastian up and Sebastian crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"Oh, screw it!" Puck called over the music and pulled Quinn up, dancing with her.

"_Somebody who loves me! To hold me in his arms! I need a man who will take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last! And when the night calls!"_

Jeff laughed, dancing with Nick.

"_Oh I wanna dance with somebody!__ I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!"_

The music went off and Jeff smiled at Nick.

"That was wonderful," Nick laughed, kissing him.

Rachel and Finn sat there, arms crossed.

"Problem, bitches?" Jeff smirked.

"Jeff!" Mr. Schuester scolded and Nick snickered.

"What?" Jeff asked and put his hands up in surrender when Mr. Schuester glared.

Jeff giggled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Mr. Schuester asked, being the first teacher that actually talked to him today.

Sebastian sighed, "You people need to learn better themes," he got up.

"You want to sing something?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I got up," he snorted and whispered something to the bass player who told the other musicians.

"This is about my amazing mate, Cooper," Sebastian glared at Finn. He still had little tinges of yellow in his eyes, but they were finally calming down.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Blaine? Do you and Kurt want to help me out?"

Kurt and Blaine got up quickly, smiling at Sebastian.

They were on better terms. The usual name calling between Sebastian and Kurt turned a little more playful like siblings ("you're stupid" "well fuck you" "stupid werewolf" "dumbass vampire").

Sebastian smirked and started singing.

Jeff whispered to Nick, "I like this song."

"Record it for Cooper," Nick suggested, kissing his head.

Santana and Puck glared at him.

"_They say they don't trust__ y__ou, me, we, us__. __So we'll fall__. __If we must__. __Cause it's you, me._

_And it's all about, it's all about__, __it's all about us (all about us)__. __It's all about__, a__ll about us (all about us)__. __There's a thing that they can't touch__. __'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
__It's all about us (all about us)__. __It's all about__, __all about us__, __all about us__. __We'll run away if we must__. __'Cause ya know__. __It's all about us (It's all about us)__. __It's all about love (It's all about us)__. __In you I can trust (It's all about us)__  
__It's all about us__-__"_

"Okay, stop," Finn said quickly.

Sebastian glared at him.

_If looks could kill, Finn would already be dead, _Kurt thought.

"Finn…" Sam warned, "I don't think that's a good idea right now-"

"I don't give a damn about your opinion, Sam!" Finn yelled, "This is _wrong_!"

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Sebastian growled and Blaine sighed.

"Sebastian…" he warned.

Sebastian's eyes flashed yellow.

"Seb, you need to calm down," Blaine said quickly, pushing him away from Finn, "Cooper said I'm in charge of you while you're at school-"

"You know what?" Sebastian said in a sickly sweet voice, "You won't have to worry about that anymore. I quit," he snapped and grabbed his bag, walking out of the room.

"I quit!" Jeff repeated.

"What?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged and ran after Sebastian.

Nick looked around and swallowed, walking out.

Kurt bit his lip, "Sorry, Finn. I think you either need to change your views or you're not going to have enough for competition," he walked out, "Blaine!"

Blaine followed him quickly.

Rachel stared in shock.

Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"Sam, don't you dare-" Finn started and Sam got up, walking out.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!" Sebastian screamed as he walked in the house, "COOPER!"

"He went for a run," Everett said, "What has you upset?"

"FUCKING FINN IS A DICK!" Sebastian screamed, eyes yellow.

"Okay," Everett nodded, "Let's just sit down until Cooper gets home, okay?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and fell on the couch, curling into a ball.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
